


Master Commentary

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Swearing, Unseen Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master provides commentary to a certain kind of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really remember what the inspiration for this was. My plot bunnies are evil incarnate. I hope you enjoy this product of my demented mind.

** Master Commentary **

** By: Little Joe's Stalker **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The Master owns the Year That Never Was. 

 

"I've got a surprise for you, Freak," said the Master, cheerfully.

A cheerful Master is never a good thing. Jack's expression darkened when he noticed the videotape the Master held. Jack's chains rattled as he tried to throw himself at the psychotic Time Lord.

"You bastard!" yelled Jack, "leave him alone!"

"But this is _so_ much more fun," replied the Master, putting the tape into the VCR.

Onscreen was the Doctor, young again, and naked. He was sitting curled up in a corner. He knew by now what came next.

"Look, Freak," said the Master beside Jack, "doesn't he have an attractive form? A bit too skinny, perhaps, but still pleasing. Don't you agree?"

 

Jack said nothing, he only continued to glare. 

Soon, the Master appeared on the screen, followed by several armed guards. The Doctor didn't look up when the Master entered.

"There I am!" crowed the Master to Jack, "the star of the show!"

Jack rolled his eyes in response.

"Hello, Doctor," said the Master on the video, with a charming-for-him smile, "do you know what time it is?"

"Doctor's always been sharp as a tack," said the Master.

Video!Master clutched his chest in mock hurt.

"I come to have a civilized conversation with an old friend, and this is how you treat me?" he asked.

The Doctor frowned at the Master and said nothing else. The Master sighed.

"Well, if you don't want to talk, I guess we'll just have to get on with it," he said.

"Now, we come to the best part!" the Master said excitedly to Jack.

Jack shook his head in disagreement.

On screen, the Master stripped off his clothes, as his henchmen dragged the Doctor over to the large four poster bed at the other end of the room. The Doctor did not struggle or resist.

"Aww, look at that," said the Master, "perfectly trained!"

Jack snorted.

The men anchored the Doctor to the bed and retreated to the door.

"Why do you still do that?" Jack asked, "he's not going to fight you or anything."

"Because its a look he pulls off well," replied the Master.

On screen, the Master had joined the Doctor on the bed. The Master straddled the Doctor's skinny hips. He leaned forward and possessively kissed his prisoner.

"Maybe I should invest in some kissing lessons for the Doctor," the Master commented to Jack, "he's like a dead fish."

Jack gave a grunt in response.

"You'd probably like to give those lessons, wouldn't you, Handsome Jack?"

Jack would love to give the Doctor kissing lessons, but not for the Master's benefit.

The Master was trailing kisses down the Doctor's neck and chest. The Doctor had his eyes closed.

"If you weren't such a Freak, that could have been you on video and not him," said the Master.

"Oh, how disappointing," Jack muttered, "how will I ever live without you?"

"You'll manage somehow," the Master said, without interest.

Video!Master pulled a shoebox out from under the bed. He set the box on the Doctor's stomach and removed the lid. He rooted through the box for several minutes. The Doctor's body tensed at the sound of the objects rattling around in the box. Finally, the Master found what he was looking for and set it beside him on the bed. He replaced the lid on the shoebox and put the box back under the bed. The Master slapped the Doctor's face to get his attention. 

Jack flinched in sympathy.

The Doctor looked at the Master.

"Look," said the Master, holding up what he had taken out of the box.

It was a fairly large piece of plastic, shaped like a hook.

Jack frowned.

"What exactly is that thing?" he asked.

"Fun," replied the Master.

Jack could guess how that fit the Master's idea of fun and really didn't want to see him use it.

The Doctor also frowned as he tried to figure out what the Master was holding.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"A fun toy we're trying out today," replied the Master.

"How is it fun?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"I'll show you," said the Master.

Jack looked away from the screen, as the Master used his new toy on the Doctor.

"You're missing it!" whined the Master.

When Jack faced the screen again, the Doctor was sobbing on the bed, with fresh blood staining the sheets. The Master was wiping blood off the plastic hook on a corner of a sheet.

"You're so far beyond sick," said Jack, angrily.

"Really?" asked the Master, sounding pleased.

"That wasn't a compliment," stated Jack.

"Sounded like one to me," commented the Master.

The rest of the video consisted of the Doctor's screams and the Master's moans of twisted pleasure, with added comments by the Master, of course.

By the time the Master had ejected the tape, Jack sobbing. The Master stroked Jack's hair in faux pity. Jack jerked his head away from the Master's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

The Master chuckled evilly.

"Poor Jack," he said, "wants what's mine."

"He is not yours!" yelled Jack, "just leave him alone! Why are you even doing this to him?"

"Because I know how much you want to fuck him and he was mine first," said the Master, "we belong together; we're the last of the Time Lords, and he'll never be yours."


End file.
